Moonbugs and Milestones
by EssaTheTwerp
Summary: Eleanor Branstone was sure she loved her job more than anything... And then she met Kiera Finnigan. Very strong T rating. Written for the FanFiction School of Imagination and Creativity, Science Assessment 2.


Moonbugs and Milestones

* * *

"Mum, Dad. _I'll be fine_," Kiera Finnigan sighed exasperatedly.

Her parents, Seamus and Lavender, had always been quite overbearing. She couldn't blame them for being so, of course—there were still nights her mum woke up screaming, or her dad retreated in on himself, not speaking and hardly blinking, for hours on end. The war had done a number on them, and Kiera wasn't about to get angry at her parents for caring.

Lavender clasped her hands nervously as Seamus flung an arm around his wife's shoulders proudly. "We know ya will," he beamed. Kiera rolled her eyes at her father's excitement and leaned forward to peck him on the cheek, then hugged her mum, making sure to avoid the scars inflicted long ago by Fenrir Greyback. Lavender still hated being reminded of them, even after all these years.

As Kiera stepped back, she glanced briefly at Eleanor Branstone, her mentor and companion for the next few months. Her soft brown hair was beginning to grey, and a few scars could be seen marring her face and shoulders, but she was a very capable witch, and her presence had been the key factor in soothing Seamus and Lavender's fears about their only child traveling the rainforests of Puerto Rico.

Kiera smiled once more at her little family before backing up, carefully grasping El's steady elbow. "Goodbye," she called, watching as her mum wiped away a stray tear. She barely heard their earnest shouts of luck before Eleanor was turning on the spot, and the familiar feeling that came with Apparating overtook her.

* * *

The bugs weren't as awful as Kiera had imagined them; actually, they hardly bugged her at all, more attracted to the muggle-like lantern Eleanor was carrying. It was hard to keep up with the tall, strong woman, but she was very determined. The sky was slightly cloudy, but they had spotted the star and constellation they needed to, and were making their way east to see it even better.

Eleanor specialized in magical creatures, but not Astronomy—fortunately for Kiera, that was what she planned to make a career in. When El had approached her about coming to Puerto Rico to track down a unique kind of beetle that bred under very specific lunar conditions, she'd jumped at the chance.

Eleanor and Kiera had met rather coincidentally. They'd both been involved in a post-graduation Hufflepuff group, mostly for those who worked free-lance jobs or didn't have a solid employer. Kiera was used to roughing it (an astronomer didn't get a steady job very easily, after all). One particular meeting, El had been going on in detail about her new project, and the younger girl happened to listen in.

She was undoubtedly attracted to the passion Eleanor held, _despite_ the fact it was concerning bugs. Kiera wasn't shy in the least, but couldn't but help feel intimidated when approaching the woman about possibly helping her. They had talked for so long, and it didn't take much for Kiera to become convinced Puerto Rico was the perfect next step before.

As they trekked through the undergrowth, Kiera tightened the straps from her backpack and jogged a little so she was next to her Eleanor instead of behind her. "Not much farther," El whispered, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"What's this beetle look like again?" she asked curiously (although she might've had an ulterior motive—she wanted to see El describe her job again. She got such a spectacular glint in her eye). Eleanor smiled at that, eyes brightening.

"It's so rare—everyone thought it extinct for so long, but one was found on the bottom of the shoe of a local witch just recently. I knew I'd have to find it, but of course it took me ages to figure out how to spot them. Thank god I hired you to look over those maps," she beamed. Kiera laughed, and looked up at her, noticing fondly that her brown eyes were glinting warmly. Eleanor spoke so excitedly of her job—her joy was quite catching, and Kiera found herself getting eager to find the star beetle as well.

"It was no problem; I'm just glad you invited me here," the younger girl grinned, flicking her long ponytail behind her shoulder casually. Eleanor laughed and then slowed, glancing at the space around them. The vegetation was flatter, less intimidating, in this area, and there weren't any visible dangers.

"I think here would be a good place to set up camp," El suggested easily, shouldering her bag to the ground gently as Kiera unceremoniously let hers drop with a _thump_. The two got to work setting up their tent and casting protective spells around the site (more to ward off muggles than anything else), quietly and efficiently moving around each other.

Blushing, Kiera couldn't help but notice the grace and ease Eleanor seemed to possess as she cast one spell or another, the words flowing seamlessly from her lips as she moved around. She fumbled slightly in setting up the tent and, sighing, undid the knot she'd worked hard on to start over.

She heard a giggle behind her and turned with a raised brow to the older woman. "What are you laughing at?" she huffed, nimble fingers focusing on nothing but the rope in front of her. Eleanor bent to sit next to Kiera, so close they could feel the heat emanating from each other's bodies, the faint rush of blood that came with each pounding heartbeat.

"Your hands are beautiful," she said faintly, before remembering herself and blushing harshly. A silly smile spread across Kiera's face and she ducked her chin, not knowing how to respond to Eleanor without embarrassing herself.

Even though Eleanor was her mum's age (maybe a bit younger, in her early forties, perhaps?), Kiera couldn't help but feel drawn to her. She was striking, for one thing: her hair was so soft and fluffy Kiera had a hard time resisting the urge to run her hand through it, and her brown eyes were so intriguing and questioning, always full of wonder and love. Her body had curves in all the right places, a sign that El had made sure to take care of herself throughout her life.

"Thanks," Kiera finally mumbled, pushing her hair behind her shoulder again. It was humid as hell, but Kiera hadn't been _this_ hot before now, had she? No; no, she couldn't have been. For a moment, the noises around them quieted, and thoughts of stars and the beetles and the moon fled Kiera's mind. Eleanor was leaning forward slightly, a smile pushing the curve of her soft lips up. A fleeting part of Eleanor protested this attraction, this pull—she'd gone to school with Kiera's parents. She was only twenty years old. And then she tilted her head, pressing her forehead to Kiera's, and realized that in the end, age differences didn't matter—not really.

Eleanor and Kiera were both on their knees, surveying each other slowly. They didn't exactly look their best, decked out in stained hiking clothes, with messy hair and sweaty brows, but this was something new and odd and beautiful. Chemistry was flowing between them, unlike anything they'd felt before, pulsing and somehow heightening the drama and romance of the moment. Eleanor bit her lip (she hadn't done this type of thing before—she wasn't exactly good with romance or 'the ladies', as her brother put it) and ducked forward even more, causing Kiera to blush.

The delightful red color staining her cheeks proved even more titivating. Eleanor couldn't help it anymore. She surged forward and captured Kiera's lips roughly, grasping the back of her head and pulling her close. The frantic beating of their hearts was almost tangible, as was their sudden desperation to _touch_ and _be touched_, to erase all bad that had happened or could happen and wrap themselves in each other and forget everything but Kiera and Eleanor and what they meant and what was happening in that exact moment.

Eleanor seized Kiera's wrists and pushed her down, gently lowering herself so their chests were touching. Kiera nibbled gently on Eleanor's lip, not able to keep her breathing under control. As her hands trailed shakily down the length of El's hip, Kiera closed her eyes and began to move along with her instincts, with her spirit. She wanted this night to be absolutely perfect, and not even for her sake.

She wanted this to be perfect for _Eleanor_. She wanted to impress this beautiful woman and make her want more. When Kiera managed to elicit a gasp, she smiled slightly; this was going to be a magical night.

* * *

"We missed it," Eleanor sighed, resting her head on the exposed skin of Kiera's stomach. The younger woman trailed her fingers through the other's hair, humming slightly as they watched the moon's light slowly dim. It would be morning soon, and they'd have another day of tracking and preparing ahead of them.

But for now, they were very content in where they were: still sweaty, still exhausted, but utterly happy with lying naked on top of Kiera's sleeping bag… they hadn't gotten the chance to unravel Eleanor's, and they didn't need the space anyway. Cuddled together, their bodies molding so close Kiera could hardly tell which part was hers and which was Eleanor's, they fit perfectly on the small mat.

"We'll have a lot of other chances. Besides, I wouldn't mind staying a little bit longer in Puerto Rico than strictly necessary," Kiera grinned, teasingly tugging on the older woman's arm. El blushed slightly, and leaned upward, pressing a soft kiss against the inside of her newfound lover's neck.

"Thank you for coming," she whispered, reverently trailing her hand down Kiera's stomach. She'd always found the stomach incredibly sexy, and Kiera definitely had a good one. On the other hand, Kiera was very preoccupied with El's hair. It was so very soft, and she couldn't help but wonder what kind of shampoo El used to make it so. She'd even feel jealous if she wasn't so distracted by the woman in question.

Her hands were now trailing down further, almost to the inside of her thighs… Kiera gasped when Eleanor lightened her touch so just the tips of her fingers were trailing up and down, _so freaking close…_

"Again?" she rasped, knowing the answer and shifting closer to the older woman. Eleanor paused for a moment before she leaned up again, reverently capturing Kiera's lips and swaying into a passionate kiss. Once they broke apart, El cradled Kiera's head in her hand, impatient but knowing she had to get a certain message across to this beautiful woman before she burst.

"Yes, _again_; again for as long as you want."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Also, the character of Kiera Finnigan was created by FanFiction writer **Ralinde**.

This was written for the FanFiction School of Imagination and Creativity over at the HPFC forum, for Science assessment 2. I had the elements **iodine**and **uranium.**

Ugh, this was a hard one to write, I'll admit, but I think I'm happy with the end product. :) Please, drop a review with your thoughts!


End file.
